


Aomine's Poop Story

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Based on a True Story, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has to poop really bad and Kagami is driving and has to pass a red light so Aomine won't shit himself.</p><p>*Based on a true story.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Poop Story

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before y'all even start reading this short crack fic yes, this is based on a true story. So this happened with my uncle. My aunt (uncle's sister) was telling this story about how my uncle was with his co-worker and he was taking my uncle to his house and all of sudden he had the urge to poop. So basically he REALLY had to go and he made his co-worker pass a red light so he wouldn't poop himself. I swear when I first heard this I was DYING no joke. Everyone in the family still makes fun of him for that and both my grandma and aunt have a lot of poop stories about my uncle. I hope you guys enjoy because I did while writing this. (I did alter the story a tiny bit just to fit with Aomine and Kagami of course.)

"Ka-Kagami can you speed it up little?"   
"Why?" Kagami turned and looked at Aomine. "Woah dude are you sweating?"   
Aomine turned to look back at Kagami. "Can you just speed up?" "Why I'm going 45 mph." Aomine looked at Kagami with fear all written over his face. "I. Need. To. Take. A. Shit." Kagami laughed, "Just hold it, we'll be home soon." "I can't hold it!!!!! I need to go now!!!" Kagami saw the serious look on Aomine’s face. "Ok Ok look, I'll try to drive as fast as I can but I don't wanna get pulled over." Aomine looked at him in disbelief. "I am about to shit myself and on your car seat if you don't hurry it up. Would you rather pay a small fine or clean your dirty seat?" Kagami looked back at Aomine. "No. No. You're not gonna shit in my car." Aomine saw that the traffic light was about to change to red. "Bakagami punch it, we can make before the light turns red." 

Now it was Kagami’s turn to look at Aomine in disbelief. "We are NOT gonna make it. No." Aomine had a death grip on the arm rest and started to whisper to himself. "I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it..." Kagami looked at Aomine. "Fine I'm gonna run that red light, aho." Aomine looked at him. "What, really?!" "Yes, dumbass! I don't want you shitting in my car!" Kagami gave the car a lot more gas and passed the red light. Aomine heard the other cars honking at Kagami. "Dude that was awesome." "Shut it Ahomine, I'm not proud of doing that." Kagami quickly made it to their house and before he could even stop the car, Aomine jumped out with the keys and hurried to the door. Kagami could have sworn that Aomine was in the zone because he has never witness Aomine run so fast in his life. Kagami stopped the car and entered the house went to see how Daiki was doing. "How's it holding up." Said Kagami while suppressing his laugh. Aomine responded with a grunt. Aomine later exited the bathroom and saw Kagami chilling on the sofa, "We are never EVER going back to that restaurant."

Bonus: *it's late at night and Aomine is asleep and Kagami calls Kuroko*  


[Insert ringing noises]

"Kagami it's very late at night, what do you want?"  
Kagami hears little giggling noises. "Yo, Kuroko are you by yourself?"  
"No I'm with Kise and Momoi."  
"Huh? Why are you with them?"  
"We are having a sleepover."  
"I'm not gonna even ask. But anyway, I have a hilarious and embarrassing story about Aomine."  
"Excuse me Kagami, I'm going to put you on speaker."  
"What happen to Dai-chan? Yeah what happen to Aominecchi. We wanna know!" Said Momoi and Kise.  
"Ok Ok calm down. We were coming back this restaurant and while we're in the car, I'm guessing the food got to him or something and he needed to use the toilet like really really bad. And I to cross a RED light so this loser wouldn't shit on himself and in my car!"  
".......pfft hahahaHAHAHAAHA."  
Kagami started to laugh himself. "Haha w-w-wait b-but the best..part is when he w-was telling himself that h-he was not gonna make it."  
Momoi was wiping her tears away, "I'm sure the rest of team would love to hear this story."  
"I think Midorimacchi would like to hear this too." Said Kise while calming down his laughter.  
"Would Aomine be happy with us knowing this, Kagami?" Asked Kuroko.  
"No but that's payback for making me run a red light."  



End file.
